A Birthday To Remember
by Starsurfer108
Summary: ONESHOT. Aoshi recalls when a very young Misao gave him various unusual presents for his birthday. Aoshi’s POV. WAFFy and lighthearted. I tried to make it good so please R&R!


Note: Told from Aoshi's POV

--

I was lying contentedly on the grass next to Misao on a clear summer afternoon. We were both gazing at the sky when Misao said suddenly, "Tell me something that makes you happy."

One of the things I love about Misao is her impulsivity.

I gave a slight smirk. "The time you gave me extremely unusual birthday presents".

Misao turned and looked at me in shock and disbelief.

I chuckled softly. "Don't worry, you didn't know what you were doing. You were very young."

That didn't stop Misao from turning as red as a beetroot. It was obvious that what had happened had left a deep impression on me, as I had answered her question immediately.

I closed my eyes and remembered the incident.

--

Misao bounced into the room one day, interrupting the evening Oniwabanshu meeting. I ignored the fact that such an interruption was gross misconduct, since she was too young to understand exactly what she did wrong. I always wore an emotionless expression regardless of who I was talking to, but there was slightly more inflexion in the tone of my voice when I was talking to Misao, since she was so young. To my surprise, my lack of emotional display never seemed to deter Misao. She was acknowledged by all to be the little darling of the household, and none of the Oniwabanshu really minded if she acted inappropriately from time to time.

Misao skipped up to where I was. "Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama" she said excitedly, handing out something wrapped in leaves.

I bent down to receive the present and removed the leaves. There was a collective gasp from all the ninja in the room. My eyes widened slightly. There was no mistaking it – she had given me a big fat turd, and quite a smelly one too.

I wasn't sure what to make of all this. But Misao was looking very eager and excited, and I didn't want to offend her if the insult wasn't intended.

"Arigato, Misao".

Misao grinned happily. "It's a special grass substance that you use on your skin to keep it looking pretty. Omasu always rubs stinky ointment on my skin, and this is the smelliest thing I could find so I know it'll be very good."

Some were trying to control their laughter, but wisely maintained their silence. Even though we were now dealing with unofficial Oniwabanshu business, subordinates were still expected to strictly observe silence as a sign of respect.

"Do you want to wear some now, Aoshi-sama?"

Some Oniwaban started giggling.

One look from me silenced them. Misao turned to look at them as well, but was unsure of what to make of it so turned back to me.

I was now acutely aware of the need to be tactful with Misao while also acting within my role as Okashira – to be strong, especially in front of the group. I wondered if letting my actions be completely dependent on a young girl could be seen as a weakness. Any decline in discipline in the Oniwabanshu ranks, however small, was a bad sign. I frowned slightly.

"No, Misao, it would be best if I use it after my bath so it doesn't wash off. Arigato."

"OK!" Misao yelled, and bounced out of the room.

Hannya offered to take away the 'present' and I gratefully accepted with a nod of my head.

The meeting was promptly resumed.

After the meeting Hannya asked me, "Okashira, is it your birthday?"

"No."

--The next day--

"Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama!"

That surprised me. I had assumed and hoped that the previous day's incident was a one-off. I had a sinking feeling that I was somehow neglecting my responsibilities as Okashira thanks to Misao. I admit I was caught off guard by the whole incident.

Nonetheless, I reached out to receive the small package, and thankfully noted that it wasn't wrapped in leaves.

I carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a small sake dish. At least it was clean, even though I WAS alcohol intolerant…

"Arigato Misao, but didn't you give me a birthday present yesterday?"

Misao was bouncing around the place, jumping up and down. "Yes, but I don't know when your birthday is so I figure if I give you one every day, I'll eventually get it right." I was pleased by her gesture, yet felt a bit uncertain about receiving more of her _interesting_ gifts, especially in front of the Oniwabanshu.

Misao happily ran off. I was still pretty stunned.

--The next day--

"Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama!"

I cautiously opened the present.

There was a cry from one of the female members of the Oniwanbanshu.

"They're earrings, Misao". Pretty expensive looking ones, too.

"Yeah!"

I knew she would be hurt if I refused her present because she would have difficulty understanding my reasoning. To her I either wanted it or I didn't, and that's all that mattered to her. But I couldn't let her go around and taking other people's personal belongings, either.

"Don't these already belong to someone, Misao?"

"Well, they were just lying around in someone's room, so I figured they didn't want them anymore. Jiya tells me to put my stuff away in case someone sees it and takes it."

She paused for a bit. Misao was just about to leave. I couldn't help but admire her simple logic. I would have to have a word with Okina later, though.

"Misao, don't you think it that receiving a present each day makes it less special? Wouldn't it be more special if you gave me one every year?"

"But I don't know when your birthday is, Aoshi-sama." Misao looked a bit hurt, and started to sniffle. She could probably sense some resistance from me when offering her gifts, and thought they were unwanted.

"That doesn't matter, Misao. It's the thought that counts. Once a year is enough."

Misao immediately cheered up. "OK, Aoshi-sama", and ran out.

I was relieved that I wasn't going to receive any more 'presents' and hadn't hurt Misao's feelings.

And it would be her birthday soon so she would be old enough for us to discipline her properly.

--

For once, Misao was speechless, her face crimson. I was pleased to see that she hadn't remembered the incident, because it showed that she really was too young to know better. Plus, if ever I wanted to tease Misao or if I simply needed some peace and quiet, all I would need to do is mention one of the embarrassing incidents of her childhood, of which there was an inexhaustible supply. I smiled at my discovery of this new technique.

Later that evening, Misao approached me with a small smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Aoshi" she said, and handed a small package wrapped in leaves. Thinking that my new technique might not be so great after all, I received the gift and opened it. It was a freshly steamed pork bun. Misao began to giggle.

"You're learning", I said, as I kissed her softly.

--

--

--

Author's Rant

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Well, I hope this story cracked a smile on someone's face. (gulp)

Glossary: Arigato – thank you. Oniwabanshu – the name of a group of ninja spies. –sama – a suffix which is highly respectful.

N.B. "Special grass substance" - Misao assumed the 'substance' (ie. dog poo) had come from the grass.

Yes, I'm sure the real Oniwaban would have been stricter about little girls running in and interrupting their meeting. But what kind of story would that make?

"Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama!"

"Get out, Misao"

Just makes me feel all blech just thinking about it (but it would be easier to write…hm…)

And I probably increased the age difference between Aoshi and Misao to something like 13 years! Whoops!

Just for the record, no, Aoshi was not having hentai thoughts when dealing with chibi-Misao.

Also, Misao's language is DECIDEDLY too advanced for her age (whatever age she is – I really don't know about this), but the intention behind the words is OK, I think.

But the way Aoshi cleverly deals with Misao seems to be in character – that he's a genius. (Aoshi: Call that clever and in character? glares) Me: Uhhhh…. -runs away-


End file.
